Wonderstruck
by Kirsten D
Summary: Oneshot. Request. "Tyler." I say his name again with a smile on my lips. And I just knew. It wouldn't end here.


**A/N:** This one came from a request by **cityoffire101**. They asked for one with Mr. Tyler Simms. So here it is! I know it's a bit short but I hope I did it justice. And I hope it is enjoyed.

Once again no descriptions or names are used for the main character. Just imagine it's you.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

_Wonderstruck_

"Noooo!" I whined to my best friend, Rachel. "Don't leave me here, I don't know anybody."

It had already been about three hours and the long and incredibly boring business party seemed to be nowhere near ending.

Rachel's parents were the ones throwing this huge over-the- top party. It was being held in a ballroom in an extravagant hotel. There was music, dancing, plenty of food to feed everyone, and ice sculptures shaped to the likeness of Rachel and her family.

Rachel was loaded. Her parents were the owners of a large business company. Everyone at the party was associates, partners, or people just wanting to kiss up to the very rich boss.

I was dragged along by Rachel, who insisted that I attend the party. Even after my numerous attempts to turn it down, I still ended up going. I didn't fit in with her family. I wasn't exactly rich and I felt as if her parents looked down on me because of that. And now Rachel was planning on leaving me to go mingle with some of the guests her parents insisted on her meeting.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She looked at me and smiled. "Go introduce yourself to some people."

I looked around the ballroom. There was no one around that even looked remotely interesting. I look back at her, my eyes still pleading for her not to leave me alone in a sea full of people that I had no chance of fitting in with. Even my clothes stood out from everyone else's fine garments. I had worn this dress two years ago at a school dance I had.

I unconsciously smooth down the front of my yellow dress.

Rachel batted my hands away from the dress. "Will you stop doing that." She sounded exasperated. "You've been doing that every 30 minutes. You look fine."

I roll my eyes. That was a lie. To Rachel I looked ok, to everyone else and her parents I might as well of dressed like a homeless person to the party.

"Now I have to go." She waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Have to take over the business someday and all that." And with that she walked away leaving me stranded and lonely.

I smoothed my hands over my dress and I looked over the crowd again, just hoping to see a familiar face or at least someone my age.

After seeing no one, I give up and head over to the table that held every type of finger food known to man. I take a plate and begin to load up my plate.

"Wonderful party isn't it?" I hear someone say.

I turn to my right and see a young man. A very handsome young man, smiling at me with a champagne glass in his hand.

"Uh, yeah." I politely smile back.

He was, actually, very cute. He had blonde hair and silver rimmed glasses with perfect straight teeth.

"You look very lovely tonight if you don't mind me saying."

I blushed and looked down at my two year old dress. He was being polite he didn't even bother looking at me when he paid me the compliment. But still I say thank you.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone my age at this party."

"Oh yeah, my best friend is the daughter of the people who are having this party."

His eyes lit up at that, and suddenly he was very interested. "Really?"

I roll my eyes at his sudden eagerness.

He cleared his throat and placed his glass of champagne on the table. He leaned in closer to me as if he was about to tell me a huge secret and I couldn't tell anyone. "Do you think you could get me—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I turned on my heel and walked away from the table leaving him there.

I was halfway across the room when an older woman stopped me. "Oh, you're the young girl who was with the McGivney's daughter."

I stop and sigh. "Yes ma'am." If this is what the entire party was going to be like, getting stopped by people she didn't know just because she knew Rachel, she really didn't want to be here and had to leave now. Rachel would be mad but she'll get over it.

"So where are you from, dear?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation before asking me to do her some favor of getting her to meet Rachel's parents or something.

"I'm from Boston." I decided to humor her.

"Oh, lovely! I've always wanted to go to Boston!" she exclaimed. "What school do you attend?"

"Oh, I attend a public."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Oh." She had the nerve to sound disappointed. She sniffed. "Pity." And took off.

I scoffed. The nerve of some people. Snooty little bitch.

I was really fed up with the people at this party. I knew I shouldn't have come but I was trying to do a nice thing for Rachel. Next time she invited me to one of these parties I'm sticking with no.

I found a seat all the way in the back and decided to snatch it up. I'll just wait until Rachel is done mingling with her parents partners so I that I could get the hell out of here.

Sitting all the way in the back and watching everyone else in their fancy suits and dresses, I couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. I knew I could never fit in with any of these people. I hope Rachel never becomes like the people at this party who look down at others who had less than they did.

I look down at my dress once more and try smooth out some the wrinkles that had settled into the cheap fabric.

I feel eyes on me and I stop trying to smooth out my dress and look back into the crowd. I lightly scan the crowd for a few minutes before my eyes fall on a man sitting in the corner across the room.

He was staring directly at me. I didn't recognize him. I look behind me and around me to see if he was just looking at someone who was near me.

When I look back he's smirking. I watch him get up and slowly make his way around people on the dance floor and finally to me.

I look up at his face and my breath gets caught in my throat. I couldn't see it from across the ballroom but he had the bluest eyes that I had ever seen. They stood out on his face; they were definitely his best feature.

My eyes scan the rest of his face. He had a mess of brown hair that was neatly combed back that gave him a sophisticated look, and chiseled features that made him even more handsome. My eyes traveled down his body, his suit fit perfectly, obviously custom fitted to fit him so that it showed off the amazing body that I just _knew_ he had to have.

I looked back up at him. He was smiling. "You don't look like you're having much fun." His voice was rich and deep and sent shivers through my body.

"Mind if I sit." He motioned to the vacant seat next me.

I nod my head and watch him sit down.

"I have to say that that dress looks absolutely perfect on you. You look very beautiful." He had a soft smile on his face.

My first thought was to roll my eyes, just another lie to get to Rachel and her family. But I stopped myself. He actually sounded sincere and I blushed. "Thank you."

He licked his lips. "So I've never seen you before. And I've been to many parties that the McGivney's have thrown."

I nodded my headed. "Yeah, this is my first time to a party like this. My best friend is Rachel."

He nodded his head slowly in recognition.

"She dragged me to this. It's all her fault."

He laughed at that. "Would you like to dance?" he asked me motioning to the dance floor.

I shook my head immediately. I was a terrible dancer. I really was born with two left feet and I had no intention on embarrassing myself in front of this beautiful man. "No, I think I'll just sit and watch."

He had already stood and held out his hand for me to take.

I shook my head again. "No, I will just step on your feet. You will have a horrible time."

"I highly doubt that it will be horrible." His hand moved to mine and pulled me out of my seat. "Please."

I nodded my head giving in. I had already warned him not much else I could do.

He led me out to the dance floor. Soft music floated throughout the ballroom. He placed my hands on his shoulders and placed his hands on my waist.

I swallowed. I just knew I would be stepping on his feet in a matter of seconds. I looked down to make sure I stayed clear away from his very nice leather shoes.

I hear him chuckle and I look up. "Relax." He said and pulled me closer so I couldn't continue to look at our feet and avoid his.

I relaxed into his embrace and listened to the music as we danced. This was nice. I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder. He smelled amazing and felt amazing. I smile a little as I relax a bit more in his arms.

I hear a painful hiss and immediately distance myself from him. "I'm so sorry!"

Pain was twisted on his face and he held his foot where my heel had dug into it. "I'm sorry." I apologize again and I feel my face get hot. I knew this would happen. I didn't even want to dance in the first place. Oh, god, now he's going to leave and he was the only good thing about this party.

He started laughing. "It's alright. You did warn me. It's my fault for not listening" His laughter faded and looked at me, a bit of seriousness in his blue eyes. "I just really wanted to dance with you."

I look away from his intense gaze. He was making my stomach tie up in knots.

I clear my throat. "Well, are you alright?"

He placed his foot down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to walk it off." He extended his hand. "Join me?"

Well, I could use the fresh air. I took his hand and he led me out of the ballroom.

He had a slight limp in his step. I tried to hold in my laughter but a small giggle escaped my lips. I immediately cover my mouth, hoping he didn't hear me.

He looked back at me, mirth in his eyes. "This isn't funny." He motioned his foot.

"No it isn't." I try to keep a blank face but my face cracks into a smile. "Actually, it is _kind of_ funny." I start to laugh.

I feel him stop and I open my eyes, my laughter dying on my lips. He had the most intense look in his eyes and he wouldn't look away from me. He slowly smiled. "That is actually the first time I've seen you really smile tonight. Not the polite smiles you've been giving everyone else tonight. I'm glad I'm the one who was able to do that."

I was blushing again. He probably thought my face was just permanently red.

He started walking again and led me through the back doors of the hotel.

The back of the hotel had a beautiful garden. Gravel paths and wooden walkways snaked through the property .There was a walkway that led to a little bridge that led to a little marsh area, where a tunnel of grasses towered over your head. At the end of the tunnel you would emerge and at the bottom of the garden there was a large natural looking pond. There were benches set throughout the area and beautiful, gorgeous flowers were everywhere you turned. The night was beautiful, the sky was clear not a cloud in sight.

"Wow." I breathe. This is was something out of a book. It was gorgeous.

He let go of my hand and walked over to a bench while admiring the garden. His limp was nearly gone. I walk over and sit next him.

I look back out at the garden. It really was a beautiful night. There was a slight breeze that was very refreshing compared to the stuffy ballroom.

"It feels great out here." I mumble to myself.

"Mm." he replies in agreement. His eyes are closed and his head was back, facing the night sky. I was able to stare at him without him noticing. I let my eyes roam over his face, memorizing every line and feature.

He slowly opens his eyes and turns them toward me. "So," he sat up and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me about yourself."

I roll my eyes. "Not much to tell."

He shrugged. "Tell me anything."

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say. There honestly wasn't much to me.

"Okay, well, let's start off with something simple. What's your favorite color?"

I look at his eyes. "Blue."

His eyebrows raised, he looked surprised.

"What?" I ask.

He shrugged. "Thought you would say yellow."

I laugh. "Why?"

"Because you look amazing in yellow."

I glance down at my dress and blush. If he kept this up I would definitely have a new love by the end of the night.

He cleared his throat, gaining back my attention. "What school do you go to?"

"A public." I was expecting a disappointed face and an upturned nose much like the lady I had met an hour earlier. Instead I was greeted with surprise.

"Really? One of my closest friends went to a public before she transferred into my school."

I fired the same question back at him. "What school do you go to?"

"Spenser." He fired back.

Ah. A boarding school. She didn't think she could ever get into an elite school like Spenser let alone afford it.

"Any siblings." I asked. I was just firing off random questions off the top of my head.

He licked his lips. "No, I am an only child." He smiled though. "But I have three of the best friends that I could ever ask for, they're like the brothers I've never had but always wanted."

I smile at that. "Same for me. I met Rachel in the 7th grade. Thick as thieves since then. She's a little troublemaker though, always getting into trouble and dragging me into it."

He laughed. "It's the same thing for me as well. Reid, my closest friend, is the exact same way. I swear one of these days he's going to land me in jail."

We laugh and tell stories about our crazy best friends and some of the ridiculous things they have gotten us into. It was so incredibly easy to talk to him. I felt myself getting more relaxed with him and I was opening up bit by bit with each question he threw at me.

After a while our conversation had died down and we sat in a comfortable silence looking out over the garden.

"I'm really happy that I met you." I find myself blurting out. I'm usually not so confident but he set me at ease in a way. "I'm glad I came to this party."

He looked over at me with those intense blue eyes. "I'm glad you came to this party as well or else I wouldn't have met such an amazing and beautiful woman."

My heart was pounding as he leaned in closer to me. I watched his eyes slowly drift shut and I did the same. I waited impatiently for his lips to meet mine.

"Oh! There you are!"

My eyes snap open and I look over to see a beautiful woman standing by the entrance.

I hear him groan and look over at the entrance as well.

"It's time to go." She says and walks away.

He turns back to me with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He got up from the bench.

Our night had come to an end and he was leaving. I wasn't sure if I would see him again. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait!" I get up as well. "What's your name?"

He smiled at me. "Tyler."

"Tyler." I say the name, testing it out on my lips. I smile at him. "It was very nice to meet you Tyler."

He takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." He laid a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. I hope so. I really do hope so.

He stepped closer and leaned in placing a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. I wanted more but he pulled away before I could get a better taste of him.

"You can count on it." He smiled at me one more time before disappearing back into the hotel.

I stood in the garden for a while. I brought a hand to my lips. They tingled, still feeling his lips on mine. I smile to myself.

"Tyler." I say his name again.

And for some reason I just knew. It wouldn't end here.

I would see him again.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! Please let me know what you think! Drop a line in the review box.


End file.
